


forgotten

by levi_tating



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levi_tating/pseuds/levi_tating
Summary: “i guess i just felt.... forgotten, like i just disappeared” he admitted, looking down at his finger intertwined with atsumu’s.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 18





	forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> hii, this is my first time writing sakuatsu so there might be some things that don’t entirely match up with their personalities in the show, but that aside i hope you enjoy :) <3
> 
> ~ college au ~  
>  sakuatsu

the warm breeze flew through the cracked window, airing out the small room. there sat the distressed boy at the small wooden desk, rereading the same sentence for the 5th time. his brain was fried yet he forced himself to study the night away. the words on the page distracted his brain from thinking about his highschool lover. 

the boy he fell in love with, the only person he’d ever hold hands with, the only person he’d ever kiss. oh how much he missed the feeling of his lips on his own, the minty flavor he’d taste with every kiss. it had been months since they last saw eachother, with sakusa focusing on his studies and atsumu working on his volleyball skills. even with the busy schedules they still found themselves facetiming all night, atsumu rambling on about how he and hinata have gotten so much better. even if sakusa rarely showed it, he loved hearing atsumu talk the night away. he loved it. but things change, they always do, sakusa knew that too well. 

it had been a month and a half since they last called, and 2 weeks since they had last texted. he didn’t want to admit it, but he missed atsumu. in his mind he knew he never treated him the best, but maybe he was fed up with him. these thoughts that are always in the back of his mind are the reason why he focuses on studying so much. reading and writing and memorizing and testing, it’s all he did throughout the day. from class then back to the dorm, being isolated from the rest of the world. the one person he let in, seemed to have left his grasp.

“dammit” he spits out, dropping his head down against the book, letting out an aggravated groan.

his mind accepted the thoughts and a single tear slid down his pale cheek. it started with single tears, then a few more, the feelings he had been pushing down were finally erupting. he brought his knees against his chest and sobbed into his legs, tightening the hold. his sobs were silent but they were enough to cover the sound of the door opening. it slowly creaked open and in stepped in atsumu, holding a stuffed bear and a bag filled with treats. 

atsumu knew that he had messed up, in the time he and the team were practicing, working on old skills, learning new skills, he had forgotten about the one person that had stolen his heart. he forgot to respond to the text, he never even saw it. his mind warped in getting better and being better. it wasn’t until today he saw the text, and he realized that he really did forget. forgot about his lover working hard to live out his dreams, working too hard. he knew how sakusa was, all throughout their 3rd year he pushed himself too hard preparing for tests even if he already had straight A’s. he wondered how long it had been going on, how many all nighters he took, how much time of the day he spent studying. when he opened the door his heart dropped straight to the floor. he scolded himself for not coming sooner, before sakusa had already broken down. 

he dropped everything in his hands and ran over to sakusa, kneeling down beside the stiff wooden chair. it caught sakusa by surprise when he looked over and saw the man he missed so much. without warning he wrapped his arms around his lovers neck, sobbing into his shoulder. the two boys toppled over and lay on the dirty floor. 

“omi omi?” atsumu whispered into sakusa’s hair after some time. his hands wrapped around his slim torso, holding on tight like he’d disappear if he let go. sakusa hummed into his neck, the tears finally subsiding. atsumu got up off the ground and walked the two over to the small bed in the corner, plopping onto the hard mattress. his finger ran down the side of his boyfriends face tracing his sharp jawline, and down to his chin lightly grabbing it and forcing the two to look at eachother. 

“tell me what’s wrong” he spoke softly, caressing the side of his cheek wiping away any wet tears. 

sakusa grabbed the sides of his cheeks and pulled him into a soft, passionate kiss. he could faintly taste the minty flavor he missed so much. he wanted to stay in the kiss forever, the feeling of his lips against his own again could make him melt. he slowly pulled away, his heart creating a crazy beat inside his chest. with eyes closed, their foreheads rested against eachother just taking in the familiar scents.

“i just missed you tsumu” sakusa finally spoke after a few minutes of silence. atsumu looked down to him and gave a big smile.

“awww omi omi you missed me?” he teased, making sakusa’s pale cheeks turn a light pink.

“shut up, you missed me too” he mentioned to his boyfriend, playfully hitting his chest. 

the silent laughter died down and atsumu propped himself up against the wall, pulling sakusa onto his lap.

“omi i know it’s more than just missing me, i haven’t seen you break down like that in awhile” atsumu told him, holding his hands in his own. sakusa looked down in pure guilt and embarrassment, the last thing he wanted to do was admit he missed having his boyfriends attention. the thought of saying it out loud made his cheeks turn a darker shade of pink.

he fiddled with atsumu’s fingers before speaking. “i guess i just felt.... forgotten, like i just disappeared” he admitted, looking down at his finger intertwined with atsumu’s. 

atsumu pulled his hands away and placed them both on sakusas cheeks, caressing the bright pink skin with his thumb. his eyes started at his messy hair, then down to his eyes staring into them for a few seconds before looking down to his lips, reminiscing that feeling, how much he loved his own lips on his boyfriends soft lips. 

his brain tried to comprehend what he just said ‘i felt forgotten’. those words made his heart fall down to the pit of his stomach. he never would of thought that he’d be the reason sakusa overworked himself to the point of a breakdown. how tired he’d be, mentally and physically. yet he wasn’t there to help, he was on the court practicing all day completely oblivious to his boyfriends feelings. 

“omi... i’m so so sorry, i never wanted you to feel forgotten” he paused before pulling him into a short kiss, keeping his hands on his face. the two pulled apart breathless and with small smiles. “i love you omi omi, and i promise to keep in touch this time” he continued, holding up his pinky. sakusa looked down to his finger, scoffing and turning away to hide his huge smile. 

“cmonnn omi, you need to pinky promise” the childish boy pleaded, giving his loving boyfriend big puppy dog eyes. who, reluctantly, complied and connected their pinkies together. 

atsumu laid back down on the bed, pulling sakusa close to him. “let’s go to sleep omi omi, i’m tired just looking at you” he joked.

“yeah yeah piss head” sakusa replied to him, his hands snaking their way to atsumu’s waist. when he looked up he was already looking down at his drowsy boyfriend, pouting his lip.

“omi omi thats meannn” he whined, sakusa simply chuckling in response. 

“goodnight tsumu, i love you” he told atsumu with a small peck to his lips. his eyes slowly closing and his breathing creating as steady beat.

“goodnight omi omi, i love you” atsumu responded, having his loving boyfriend in his grasp once again, and not letting go this time.


End file.
